Vegetable Juice
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 41 |crafted in = Juicer |crafting time = 8 Hours |market cost range = 1445 - 2408 |subst cost = 39 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Pumpkin |craftingrecipenum1 = 2 |craftingrecipe2 = Tomato |craftingrecipenum2 = 1 |craftingrecipe3 = Cactus |craftingrecipenum3 = 1 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |relateditem1 = 30px|link=Carved Stonyx Crystal Carved Stonyx Crystal |relateditem2 = 30px|link=Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin Pie |relateditem3 = 35px|link=Lemonade Lemonade |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |xp = 21 }}Vegetable Juice is the last Juicer item and overall the 41th item to be unlocked in the game, along with Pumpkin, Stonyx Crystal, Polished Stonyx Crystal and Carved Stonyx Crystal. Its market price is tba-tba, and unlocks at level 41. Description The Crafting Item is a large glass of vegetable juice made of pumpkin, cactus and tomato. A slice of tomato can be seen floating in the middle of the juice, and a branch of cactus and pumpkin cube can be seen inside the glass. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship. Crafting Market availability Purchasability tba Sellablility tba Skyship Requirements Vegetable Juice is complicated in a way but is easy to manufacture by expert crafters of Crafting Items. Such difficulty means the Skyship may require 1-2 Vegetable Juices per order, summing up to 3 or 6 in total required. Strategy To mass-produce Vegetable Juice, you'll need to have a lot of Garden Patches, like around 3 or more, preferably 4. Have one constantly produce Cactus, one constantly produce Tomato, and at least one produce Pumpkin, preferably two Garden Patches. Since Cactus is only 15 minutes, Tomato as 30 minutes, and Pumpkin as 1½ hours, it is well-recommended to have more Pumpkin-producing Garden Patches. In general, reserve your most upgraded Garden Patches for the Pumpkin. Using one Garden Patches for the Pumpkins, you'll need to wait at least 2-3 hours, depending on Pumpkin Garden Patch's upgrades. Using two Garden Patches for the Pumpkins, you'll need to wait 60-90 minutes, depending on both Pumpkin Garden Patches' upgrades. If you don't have three Garden Patches, use the two-Garden-Patch strategy. In this case, use one Garden Patch for a Cactus-Tomato-Cactus-Tomato pattern, and use the other Garden Patch for the Pumpkins. Or use a Cactus-Tomato-Pumpkin-Cactus-Tomato-Pumpkin pattern for one and a Pumpkin-Cactus-Tomato-Pumpkin-Cactus-Tomato pattern on the other. And by the way, if you can't do much on getting good Pumpkin production, why not go to the Market to buy some more Pumpkins, if they are available? Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for crafting a single Vegetable Juice is 11 hours, 45 minutes. Notes *This is the last Crafting Item to require Tomato. *This Crafting Item is also the last to directly require Cactus. *This Crafting Item has the largest gap between other Crafting Items within its associated Structure, in this case, (41 - 19 = 22) 22 levels apart from unlocking. Category:Juicer